The present invention relates to a floating dock for mooring and storing small boats or the like above the water.
For maintaining and storing a small recreational boat, the boat is periodically landed to scrape off shells and seaweed from the hull thereof with a great deal of labor and expense, and thereafter to apply highly toxic fouling preventive coating thereto to attain a fouling preventive effect for the time being.
In addition to the expense of providing these measures periodically, fuel consumption is increased due to inefficient running of the boat prior to defouling and recoating.
In view of the foregoing, the present applicant has previously disclosed, in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 62-128896, a water trestle machine for small boats or the like in which when a boat is not in use, even on the sea, the entire hull can be always held above the water to avoid fouling of the hull, while when the boat is to be used, the boat can be easily lowered onto the water.
Such a water trestle machine for small boats or the like still has the following problem.
That is, in such a water trestle machine, floating members are located on opposite sides of the trestle body and the floating members are merely vertically moved up and down along the opposite sides, to place the hull in an upper trestle position and a lower trestle position. Therefore, the water trestle machine is required to be of a width which is much wider than the hull to be moved upwardly or downwardly.
This requires a wide mooring space in a wharf, and as a result, the number of mooring units which can be installed in the wharf is restricted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a floating dock of which width can be varied.